


From beginning to end 至始至终07（上）

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [7]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终07（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Loki一切准备就绪，但迟迟等不到Thor回来。他开始担心起来不时的向林子里望去。过了好一会儿才看到Thor叼着烟从树林里走了出来。

 

Thor脸上的表情看上去很淡然，就像是刚从林子里散步回来，根本不像是去追击敌人的样子

 

“你怎么去了那么久。Algrim那，你不是去追他了吗？”Loki看着独自一人回来的Thor发出了疑问

 

Thor用食指与拇指掐着香烟，深吸了一口后将它抽离开嘴边缓缓的吐出烟雾。刚想开口却听到林子里传出了爆炸的声音，让大家不约而同警觉般的向林子的深处

 

“就刚刚送他上天了”Thor的话唤回了所有人的思绪，因为大家读懂了他话中的意思，只要是Thor Odinson出手就绝不会有失败

“你......”Loki想询问着Thor什么，但却被对方突然传来的通讯打断

 

“附近有一支不明来历的武装车队，正在接近这里”Natasha驾驶着Mjolnir在高空中看到了一支车队正向这里驶来。不管对方是谁，但明显是冲着他们来的

 

“应该是Malekith的人，先撤离这里返回机场。Natasha负责火力掩护我和loki，我们还需要再争取一些时间让货物运上飞机”Thor第一时间能想到的就是Malekith那边的人，显然他们已经知道Algrim这里出了问题，所以赶过来支援。

用力的敲打着运货车的铁皮围板，Thor催促着大家赶紧离开这里。

 

“Malekith又是谁”Loki好奇的问着，明明之前他们还在与Algrim交手，但现在又出现了一个新名字

 

“是谁不重要，因为我马上会送他和Algrim见面。”说完话Thor拉着Loki的手坐上了之前Algrim留下来的武装吉普车里

 

“........”Loki现在的脑子里完全不在状况内，甚至对Thor亲昵的举动都没有任何的反抗

 

“你怎么了”Thor终究还是后知后觉的意识到了什么，他看着Loki不太好的神情问出了口

 

“没什么，我就是想赶紧结束这一切。我有点累了......”Loki能感知到自己身体的变化。该死的，他快要发情了。

“你要是不舒服，就先让Natasha送你回去。这里我自己能应付的了”

 

“不，我没事。两个人一起总比一个人要快。早点结束这一切，我也能早休息不是吗”Loki拒绝了Thor的好意，虽然现在他被发情期弄的情绪不稳定，可他并不想在Thor面前示弱，变得脆弱。

 

“好吧，但是不要太勉强自己，有问题随时告诉我，好吗”Thor试探着问出了口，表达着自己的关心之情，然后看着对方默认的点了点头。

 

就在追击车队绕过最后一个弯道时，他们看到了眼前公路上孤零零的武装吉普车，上面的两个人正持枪瞄准着这边。可不等他们有所反应，对面的子弹就飞了过来，准确的打在了前排司机的头上。车子失去控制，直接冲撞上路边的树木，而后排的几辆车子此时已经作出了回击，一瞬间枪火齐鸣。

 

Thor和loki被敌方的火力压的抬不起头来，他们只能趴在座位上抵挡敌人的攻击

 

“Natasha，现在可以出手了”Thor用通讯器命令道

就在敌方以为自己占了上风的时候，一架飞机突然出现在他们的眼前，而且距离很近，明显是早就隐形埋伏在了这里。

 

Natasha不给敌方去反思的机会，直接放下机枪对他们进行疯狂的扫射。可毕竟Mjolnir的弹药不够充足，所以不一会儿的功夫飞机上的子弹就用光了。但庆幸的是，就在这个时候Thor的通讯器里传来了Fandral的声音

 

“机场货物已完毕，剩余的还要多久到”

 

“已经在路上了，但我和Loki可能慢一些。等我的信号”Thor推上倒车档把车子在公路中央横过了身，然后又一脚油门调头准备撤离

 

“你应该还有一颗导弹吧，用上它然后撤退”

 

Natasha接到指令后，待Thor和loki的车子开出爆炸范围后，发射出了Mjolnir上最后一颗导弹。导弹的威力很大，直接炸掉了追击部队3分之2的人员和火力。现在只剩下三辆车还可以继续行驶

 

“你们怎么办，需要我想办法接上你们吗”Natasha在准备返航的时候特意询问着Thor。毕竟敌方还有几辆车子没有解决，对于地面上的Thor仍然存在着威胁

 

“没关系，我们能搞定。告诉Fandral等我的车子一进机场就马上滑行起飞。只要给我们留下滑行梯就可以”

 

“那祝你们好运”

Natasha加速飞过了thor和Loki的车子。后面的敌人依然锲而不舍地追击着他们。Thor开着车子，而Loki则拿着机枪对后面的追击者们扫射着，但显然没多大用处。

 

他们开着车子一路逛奔，终于看到了机场上的阿斯加德号。这时Loki才领悟到这个庞然大物名字的意义，虽然距离阿斯加德号还有一大段的距离，但它真是太过庞大了，就像是一座堡垒停泊在那里，想不注意到都很难。Thor开车直接撞掉了机场的围栏，横切进入直奔向阿斯加德号。这时庞大的空中堡垒就像是得到了信号一般，从推进器中喷发出强劲的热能，推动着这副巨大的身躯开始前进。

 

运输用的滑行梯在阿斯加德号的后身被落下，隐约能看到红银相间的Mjolnir停泊在里面。而Natasha与Wanda也同时出现在滑行梯的舱门口，她们在腰上挤好了安全绳，随时准备接应Thor和Loki

Thor将车子调到了高速挡，他紧踩着油门向阿斯加德号冲去。眼看就要够到滑行梯的时候，车胎突然发出一声巨响，他们被后车追击的阻击手爆了胎。车子一瞬间失控的偏离了方向，好在Thor反应及时，他忙打过方向盘让车子回到正确的轨道上，但敌人的车子依然不罢休的追击着

 

“帮我干掉后面的狙击手或者司机”Thor向通讯器喊道。因为他们现在与敌人的车辆成一条直线，从阿斯加德号的位置无法瞄准敌人的车体，但是车上的人还是可以搞定的

话音刚落Natasha和Wanda同时射出了子弹，一个射中了司机、一个射中了阻击手。失去司机的车子就像个无头苍蝇一样，它偏离出轨道撞上了机场的围栏。虽然成功的解决了一辆，但依然还有两辆车子继续用子弹不停的骚扰着他们

 

“来看看Algrim那个混蛋给我们留了什么好东西”不知道什么时候，Loki从车上掏出了一个火箭筒，而且已经上好了炮弹。

 

“你可小心着点，这玩应后坐力很大”Thor提醒着Loki，他现在已经无暇阻止接下来的事情

 

“这玩应我早就想试试了”Loki转向身后，左脚踏上车椅，整个身体向后倚靠着，借助车风挡和右脚力量做支撑，然后将火箭筒架在了肩上。

 

本来还在认真开车的Thor现在却忍不住的看向身旁，他被Loki此时意气风发的魅力给折服。那一身精致的黑色西服套装，以及被风打乱的黑发，Loki简直就是军火王国里一朵盛开的夜艳玫瑰。

 

炮弹发出去的时候，Loki还是因为它的威力整个人向后仰去。Thor及时伸出手用他强有力的手臂拦截住Loki要撞上风挡的身体。但是Loki成功了，他瞄准了两车之间的空隙，爆炸引起的气流成功掀翻了追击他们的汽车。

“坐好了！”Thor拉着Loki的身子让他坐回原位上，因为他们马上就要登机了

待Loki坐稳后，Thor踩下油门直接冲上滑行梯。就在眼看要撞上Mjolnir的时候又赶忙踩下了刹车。惯性让车上的两人差点飞了出去，但还好车子及时的停住了。

 

“欢迎回家”Natasha与Fandral迎上来主动的问候着，Thor自信的微笑着，然后与他们拥抱。

Fandral走到Loki的身边想要问候，但是却被对方异常的脸色，以及那莫名的神情起了疑心

 

“Loki你跟我过来一下”看到Thor正在与Natasha商讨事情的时候，Fandral拉着Loki的手悄悄走到了一旁避开了他们

“你怎么了？看起来怪怪的...好像哪里不太对劲”

“我很好”Loki好强的辩解着，装出一副不以为然的样子

“你骗不了我的。要是没有问题，刚才你不会那么顺从的让我拉着你的手”说完话Fandral突然凑过去嗅了嗅，Loki颈间隐约散发出的气味让他微微皱起眉头

 

“你发情了？”Fandral不留余地的揭穿了对方，虽然Loki身上的味道很淡，可是他就是知道Loki发情时候的味道，有种茉莉和玫瑰混合的香气。说来有些可笑，Fandral只是很多年前闻过一次就记住了这个味道。那时Loki16岁，第一次发情期到来的时候他恰好就在场......

Loki无奈的叹着气，然后点点头招认了。毕竟他们从小一起长大，很多心思是骗不了对方的。

 

“你应该带了抑制剂是不是，你从来都会带在身边的是吧”略有担忧的询问着，但Fandral知道Loki无论是否处于发情期间，都会随身携带着那个东西。可不等Loki回答，他就感知到一双眼睛正监视着这里，那种气息中还带着冷冷的杀意。

Thor无声无息的出现在两人的不远处，丝毫没有想躲避的意思。

“你们在干什么？”Thor走过来，带着审视和严肃的表情看向他们

“没什么...我的身体有些不舒服，Fandral劝我最好休息一下”Loki先开了口，因为他看出了Thor此时对Fandral的敌意

 

“我先带Loki去休息一下”Fandral根本不在乎此时Thor对自己的态度，他只想先安顿好Loki再解释这一切。一个漂亮的Omega在一个满是Alpha的飞船上发情，这可不是闹着玩的。

 

“但是我们要先解决完剩下的敌人，这次事件很紧急。Loki你还能挺得住，是吧”Thor的语气不是在询问的意思，他很肯定要这么做

 

“没问题”Loki在Thor的面前就是不想表露出任何的软弱，他顽强又高傲，永远不想输在Thor Odinson的后面

 

Thor一言不发沉着脸向阿斯加德号的主舱走去。在经过Natasha身边的时候也是一副怒气冲冲的样子，明明之前还很开心的样子...

“他怎么了？”Natasha疑惑的看向Loki和Fandral试图找到答案，但明显对方的脸色也不怎么好看...

几个人跟随着Thor穿过仓库区进入主舱。映入Loki眼中的是阿斯加德号的核心部位。它技术先进，装备齐全，空间宽阔，但又设计合理。正前方是阿斯加德号的主驾驶台，一共有5个人控制着它。

 

Thor直接走到驾驶台后的一把座椅前，这把座椅的样子很独特。全金属材质制作显然不是为了舒适而打造的，连接它的地面也使用了钢制的金属板，上面清晰可见的电子纹路证明着它的非凡用处。

 

坐上座椅，Thor的双手抚上两侧的扶手。之见那个原本毫无生气的铁灰色座椅，从扶手处开始蔓延出蓝色的电子纹路直至地面。紧接着金属的地面上升起了一座操控台，而与此同时机舱顶部的天棚上也落下了一个透明的环状物体，将Thor罩在其中

“欢迎进入彩虹桥”系统发出熟悉的声音，这时Loki才意识到这就是所谓的升级版彩虹桥系统，不管从外观上，还是功能上都更领先Mjolnir

“搜索所有叫Malekith名字的人”听从Thor的指令，半透明的屏幕上出现了一排排同名的人，屏幕外的人也可以清楚的看到。但显然搜索的范围有些过大，导致本来很宽阔的屏幕上变得密密麻麻

“留下从事过军火生意、反恐活动以及涉黑的人员”筛选后的信息更加明确，仅剩下不到10个人的信息。

Thor坐在椅子上挥动的手指，屏幕可以感应到的动作，旋转着画面上的信息。最后他在里面挑出了一个人并放大...

“就是这个人，名字和资历都能对得上。Algrim只不过是他的一个手下，这才是幕后的大老板。Heimdall帮我锁定这个人，找出他现在的位置”系统快速的搜索着，镜头影像最后定准在一个类似集市的地方。

Thor看了一眼图像的右上角，这里显示着他的具体位置，是一个阿拉伯半岛上的小城镇。此时图像中的目标人物Malekith正身着黑色长袍，与他的6名贴身随从在城里的小集市中穿行。屏幕外的人们关注着他的动向，最后看到他走进一座建筑里。那座具有阿拉伯式风格的奢华建筑显然与这个城镇的贫穷不太相称，Thor转动着屏幕观察着这个城镇的每一处角落。最后的结论是，这里是Malekith的一个根据地，城镇里多数都是武装的雇佣兵，城镇中还建有军火仓库、小型加工厂，临时飞机场以及3公里开外一个简陋的港口。当然城镇里还有部分劳作维持生计的普通牧民和工人。

 

“锁定目标，启动诸神黄昏”正当大家猜测着Thor下一步的对策时，阿斯加的号的主人就突然下达了命令。

“不，不，Thor你是疯了吗”Fandral面色慌张的冲了过来，极力的阻止着Thor。

“是的，我也不赞成。想铲除Malekith有很多办法，没必要使用诸神黄昏。它的威力能炸掉5座这样的城镇。况且里面还有平民，难道你要改行当恐怖分子吗”Natasha也投了反对一票，她不赞成Thor这样的做法。当初Tony帮Thor建造彩虹桥并连接终端导弹发射装置可不是为了这个。虽然她不清楚Thor为什么激动到失去理智，但她必须要阻止。

本来Loki的身体从刚开始追击的时候就变得很糟糕。他忍耐着身体的不适，尽量能站的腰板挺直，可他的脑子却听不进去其他人的废话。他盼着早些结束可以去休息，顺便看看这里有没有类似抑制剂的东西帮他缓解一下......但就在刚才，Loki听完Natasha的话后才反应了过来。Thor Odinson居然为了打败一个竞争对手就要导弹屠城？Loki觉得不可思议，虽然他自己不是什么正义人士，可却从来不对无力反抗的平民出手，这根本就没有任何的意义。况且他明白，大家都明白，甚至Thor Odinson也应该明白。如果Thor真的出手了，他就等于从政府的伙伴变成了政府的敌人，国际上也会声讨他。就算Thor富可敌国、武可灭国，可他永远都会背负上滥杀平民罪大滔天的标签

“我不在乎其他人怎么看我，也不关心其他人的生死。我只在乎.......”Thor的话欲言又止，但那双蓝眼睛却出卖了他，此时海洋般的眼睛隔着屏幕正看向来Loki

 

一瞬间大家都安静了下来，不约而同的将眼神交汇到一处。Loki不自觉的吞了一下口水，心里谩骂着Thor Odinson。这个王八蛋找死前居然还想拉坑他，简直是太过分了。不过同时Loki也明白事态的严重性，于是叹着气缓缓的开了口

 

“我觉得Fandral和Natasha说的对。那个叫什么Malekith的...他的确该死，但这个事情和其他无辜的人没有关系。他们也是为了生活不得已，或是恰巧就在那个城里生活。”Loki故意拉长着句子的语音，脑中快速的运转着，想着接下来的措辞。但一抬眼却正好对上了正前方Fandral的眼神，对方正在不停的向自己使眼色......那意思Loki明白的很，这个时候需要他适当的哄哄Thor。好吧，这个是自己最擅长的

 

“Thor你不是那么无情的人，我知道、我能看出来。明明之前你还救了那个被我刺伤手的人，你一定不会伤害这些无辜的人，对吧。他们对你没有危害，也没有伤害到我。如果你借着我的名义屠杀了这些平民，我会感受到深深的罪恶，我会下地狱的”

Thor望着Loki那双貌似真诚的绿眼睛渐渐的低下了头，他似乎在思考着或是又在矛盾着，但最终还是对彩虹桥开了口

“取消诸神黄昏”

听到Thor说出放弃指令的时候，大家终于松了一口气，可不等他们高兴的换上笑容时...Thor对彩虹桥又下达了新的指令

“启动，奥丁权杖”说着话Thor将那座阿拉伯式的建筑锁定成目标

“哦，不。Thor你真的是没救了。即使那东西的威力比不上诸神黄昏，但那个集市离得太近了，多少都会波及到部分平民的”Fandral向Thor怒吼着，但这次对方显然没有任何顾虑，也没有想要听劝的意图。

在锁定完第一个目标后，Thor又点击上了军火库、机场以及港口的位置

“Loki我没有你想的那么善良，我也知道你并不相信我的善良。刚才我差点就被你真挚的眼神给欺骗了，你这个小骗子。”Thor的语气虽然像是在玩笑般，但他的神情却告诉着Loki，他这次是认真的，没有人能够阻止。

 

Thor继续盯着眼前的屏幕查看是否遗漏了什么。在完全确认后，Thor扯下胸前的名牌，将带有传感器的那边插入到操作台的卡槽上，然后顺时针方向转动了15度。Thor的动作突然停了下来，侧过头看着向Loki

“之所以救那个人，并不是我可怜他或是心存善心。我只是想让你明白，我有能力挽救他，不管他是低贱的、还是是高贵的。只要我想......我就可以拯救他。同样的道理，我也可以随意的操控着死亡，就像地狱的使者。只要惹恼了我...无论那个人逃到哪里、躲藏在何处，我都会找到的。生死在我手中就是如此的简单”说完话Thor毫不犹豫的将名牌按入卡槽的底部，整个卡槽连带名牌发出红色的警告光环。

 

随着光环闪动10次后，大家的呼气如同熄灭的灯光一样，他们屏住呼吸死死的盯着屏幕上的画面。然后在一道爆炸的闪光后闭上了眼睛。

Loki的眼睛有些被刺痛，虽然很痛，但他也目睹着屏幕上的整个过程。几处依然燃烧着的废墟，四处惊慌不安的人群，以及地上被炸的粉碎的尸体……

Loki扯开了自己领口不太舒服的领带，他头一次觉得这个东西戴起来真难受，难受的喘不过气来  
“我累了，想休息一下”

 

Natasha带着Loki来到了一间休息室内，这里空间不大仅有一张单人床和一个小巧的柜子，好在它有独立的卫生间，不过可惜不能洗澡。

“这里的条件不是很好，不过可比其他多人的休息室好多了。有什么事情随时叫我”Natasha带着Loki参观了一圈，虽然没有什么可参观的地方...

“这里.....有监控之类的吗……”Loki环视着四周很警惕的样子

 

“当然没有，平时的时候我基本都是在这里休息。我可不喜欢有变态监视着我”Natasha知道Loki的顾虑，可她觉得Thor还没有达到那么变态的程度。不过现在可不好说了，那蠢货刚刚匪夷所思的炸了半座城

“谢谢，你能帮我叫Fandral过来吗……”Loki寻求着Natasha的帮助，因为他知道自己的时间不多了

“没问题”

等Natasha走后，Loki沉闷的哼出声，然后半屈着身子躺在了床边

 

Thor与Fandral坐在阿斯加德号半封闭的主控制室内，他们喝着飞机上仅存的一箱白兰地。因为没有杯子，他们只能直接以瓶对饮麻醉着内心中的忧愁

“你觉得我是不是疯了”Thor将身体深深的靠向椅背，他从来都没有像今天这样不理智，心里虽然明白可就是控制不住

“还能知道自己疯了，就说明你还有救。不过，刚才我真的很生气。你居然对我起了杀意”Fandral想起了之前Thor对他忿恨带有杀意的眼神，他知道对方是认真的

 

“说真的，我刚才真的有一瞬间想掏出枪打碎你的脑袋。你居然敢对Loki......”Thor记得当时的画面，两个人的样子太亲密了。Fandral甚至还将头凑近到Loki后颈的腺体。更过分的是Loki居然没有任何的反抗

 

“居然什么？我说过，我和Loki从小一起长大，我对他的感情就像是弟弟一样。”Fandral知道Thor在想什么，对方正在吃他和Loki的醋，再嫉妒，但却有些过分的偏激

 

“我知道，但是我控制不住。刚才在决定炸毁Malekith的根据地时，我甚至都想给Tony的Stark大厦投上两枚”Thor现在的脑子里很乱，他承认自己被Algrim的话蛊惑了。明知道对方是有意在激怒自己，但他还是在意了。

 

“这又和Tony有什么关系？”Fandral诧异的问道，但很快就明白了过来

“是的Tony天性风流，你知道他什么德行。但这没办法，你知道Loki的魅力，也调查过他过去的花边历史。但是惦记Loki Laufeyson的人太多了。难道就因为这个......你要和全天下的Alpha为敌吗？那你干脆把全世界都毁了吧”Fandral从来都没有觉得Thor是个如此狭隘的人，至少在过去认识的十多年里不是这样的。

“哈哈哈哈，这个提议不错。或者...我可以给Loki打造一个永远也逃脱不出来的牢笼，然后囚禁他一辈子。让他只属于我”

“你真他妈的是疯了。别告诉我你是认真的”Fandral突然情绪激动起来，他带着不可置信的眼神看向Thor

 

“我可能真的是要疯了。我越来越害怕，越来越恐慌......我想给Loki全世界最好的东西来讨他欢心，但或许不论我怎么做...在他看来我和其他的Alpha都一样”Thor痴痴的笑着，他现在的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，烦躁的很。

 

“是的，在Loki身边不缺有钱有势的人。给他金钱、给他势力...数不胜数的名贵珍宝和堆积如山的财富，因为大家都觉得Loki喜欢钱、喜欢虚荣。但你们谁都不懂他，谁都不知道他真正想要什么”Fandral心想自己肯定是喝多了，要不他很难说出这些话来。要知道Loki Laufeyson可不想让别人知道他太多的隐私

“你口口声声说什么...你是最了解他的人，既然你知道他想要什么,为什么不直接给他？”Thor反问着Fandral，他讨厌对方这副口吻，只要是和Loki有关的他就非常的敏感，简直像哥漏了洞的醋缸

“......Loki想要的我给不了”Fandral突然沉默起来，一段段的记忆在脑中闪过，有些甚至是他最不想回忆起的。他将整瓶的白兰地灌进自己的喉咙，希望可以醉的不省人事，不去想起过去的事情。

 

Natasha到达主舱控制室的时候，Fandral早已醉的不省人事，而Thor也半醉半醒的倚靠在椅子上看着天蓬。她上前推了几下Fandral，但对方根本没有任何的反应。

“好吧，看来是叫不醒他了”Natasha叹着气，看来她得回去告诉Loki一声了

“怎么了？”Thor转过头来，傻笑着看着红发的女人

“Loki让我帮忙叫Fandral过去”

“.......有什么事吗？”听到这里，Thor不由得皱起眉头来，因为他又想起了之前的事情

 

“我不知道，不过他看起来不太好的样子”Natasha回想到Loki虚弱不堪的样子，连说话的声音都变得有气无力的，怎么看都不像是正常状态

“我过去看看吧”说完话Thor扔下酒瓶从椅子上站了起来，但起来一瞬间让他觉得天旋地转，于是急忙的扶了一下椅子

“你还好吧，我陪你一起过去吧”Natasha想过去扶一把Thor，但是却被对方拒绝了

“没问题的，我自己过去就行，正好我也有话想对他说”

 

Loki觉得自己好像等了几万年一样长久。他卷曲在床上，身体因为发情引起的情欲让他越来越燥热。Loki解开了衬衫的扣子，漏出精致的锁骨和白皙的胸膛。但更要命的是他下身的异样……loki解开皮带将手慢慢的伸进去

“嗯……啊...”Loki闷声的呻吟着，下体湿热的液体沾满了他的手指，而罪魁祸首的那个穴口正引诱着他的手指不断的想进入，更深更满的填饱它

Thor走到Loki所在的休息室门前，他尽量让自己清醒着，组织好语言把内心最真实的情感表达给对方，然后下定决心般的推开了门

 

开门的一瞬间，Thor就觉得本来晕呼呼的脑子突然像吸了大麻一样的兴奋起来。整个房间里都弥漫着茉莉和玫瑰杂交的信息素味道。Loki此时正蒙着被子躺在床上，只能看到他头顶有些凌乱的黑发。

Thor默默的吞了一口口水，随着香甜的味道走近对方。

Loki现在只觉得浑身发软，头脑混沌。他努力的压抑着情欲，但还是闻到了空气中不属于他的信息素，那是属于一个Alpha的，熟悉又有些恐惧的味道。随着那个味道越来越浓郁，越来越危险......Loki可能是受到了信息素的强烈感染，他突然掀开被子，猛的转身对视上那双蔚蓝的眼睛，却忘记了他现在的这副样子，是多么的诱人和危险。

Thor被突然转身的Loki吓了一跳，但随后映入眼中的景象让他下腹突然燥热起来。对方敞开的白皙胸膛，美丽像天鹅一般高傲的脖颈，以及那双充满情欲的绿眼睛。强壮的Alpha心想，要是现在还不上了这个折磨人的小妖精那自己就太......他刚要有所行动却被Loki的话阻止了

“怎么会是你？”

“.........”Thor在原地足足愣了有1分钟才反应过来。是呀，Loki明显是发情了，他本来是让Natasha去找Fandral过来.....一个发情的Omega主动去找一个Alpha，还能有其他什么事情吗。

“他妈的...真的很抱歉，可惜来约炮的不是Fandral，你一定很失望吧”Thor最后的一丝理性被冲破，明明之前他还在不断的反思着，告诉自己他不在乎Loki过去怎么样，他爱Loki，可以包容他的一切。但是现在却被扣了一大盆的冷水

 

“你在说什么？我只是想管他要一只抑制剂...难道我发情了就一定要找个Alpha来一发吗，Thor Odinson你就是这么想我的吗？Loki Laufeyson一个放荡不羁的Omega婊子，随处发情都能来一炮的那种”Loki也是半天才反应过来Thor所说的话，然后愤怒的反驳道。其实Loki不在乎别人怎么说他的闲话，这种风言风语他自己听的挺多了。可当从Thor的口中说出来的时候，他还是气的有些红了眼

 

“哦，不不。我不是那个意思，我只是.....，我一定是喝多了！我....”Thor突然向前疾走了两步想去解释，但是看到床边的Loki......他又不知道要把眼睛放在哪里？眼睛、锁骨、脖子、嘴唇还是胸前的两点

 

“天啊，我还是先给你找抑制剂吧”说完话Thor直接冲出了屋子，他现在的脑子里一片空白，下面胀的生疼。其实Thor根本不知道哪有抑制剂，他的阿斯加德号上从来没有载过Omega。但他决定要先逃开，要不下一秒他就有可能把Loki压在身下，狠狠的操他。

在临走时，Thor用最后的理智锁定了Loki的休息室，因为他怕Loki甜美的味道会招惹来飞机上其他的人。他快速的跑回自己的专属休息室中，冲个冷水澡降降温

 

Thor走后，Loki气急败坏的捶着头边的枕头。他痛骂着Fandral不来帮他也就算了，反而误打误撞引来了Thor Odinson，以及还要承受他的侮辱。还好对方没有乘人之危对他做什么，但因为刚才两人的独处，现在屋子里的气味可有些不太对。Thor浓烈的信息素混杂在这个本来就不大房间里，令Loki原本就发情的身体变的更加的饥渴

“该死”Loki觉得简直太糟糕了。情欲慢慢吞噬着他的理智，自慰根本满足不了他的需求，甚至因为Thor的信息素......他现在脑子里居然自动带入着对方，Thor强壮的身体，蔚蓝的眼睛，那感觉一定很不错。对一个性伴侣来说可以算是很完美了，况且从各方面来看Thor绝对有资格配得上他。意识越来越不坚定，身体被逼的屈从着

 

Thor觉得自己很失败，逼不得已委屈着自己在浴室里手动解决了最尴尬的事。他很窝火，甚至气的连酒都醒了。

换上一条干净的运动服长裤，Thor赤裸着上身用毛巾擦着头发走出浴室。他的情绪比之前稍微平静了一些，正想着如何给Loki找抑制剂的问题。虽然有些尴尬但Thor最终还是按下通讯器找到了Natasha

“对不起，我知道你现在一定很累，但是这件事我一定要找你帮忙。可以搞点抑制剂回来吗？现在”

“what？你是在说抑制剂吗？我没听错吧”Natasha当然有理由怀疑，Thor需要抑制剂干什么

“...Loki发情了……”

“哦.....你不会刚刚对他做了什么吧”Natasha恍然大悟，一个Alpha进入一个发情的Omega房间内，简直太刺激了.....

“当然没有，我怎么可能作出那么禽兽的事情”但是Thor说出来的话可不是底气很足。甚至现在只要想一想刚才Loki的样子，他马上就能有反应

“那我真不知道是要夸你还是鄙视你了，居然什么都没做”听着Natasha略微夸张的语气，Thor就能想到此时她脸上的表情

“别再找我的乐子了，快去快回”Thor挂断了通讯器，将耳机扔到了一旁的床上

Thor坐在床边，双手揉搓这脸。他的脑子很乱，情绪也不稳定。也许应该睡上一觉，他真的很累……但偏偏很不巧，这个时候床上的通讯器发出了微弱的震动。

Thor本不想去理会，但它却较劲般的嗡嗡作响不肯停下……

“喂，又怎么了”Thor不是好气的接听起来。他真心希望这一定是个比较重要的事情，不然他绝对要好好斥训一顿对方

通讯器的另一头迟迟没有动静，但明显能听到一些杂音。就在Thor的耐心要用尽挂断之时，对面传来了略带情欲而又沙哑的声音

“Thor，我现在需要你”


End file.
